


Abused Kunoichi: Escaped

by Jappa13



Series: Abused Kunoichi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Child Abuse, Gen, Happy Ending, Near Death, Revenge, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura's birth mother has escaped from prison and there is only one thing on her mind: Revenge.</p><p> </p><p>Originally Posted: 16/08/10, Edited: 09/04/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abused Kunoichi: Escaped

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: 09/04/16  
> Originally Posted: 16/08/10  
> This is also posted on MyShadowOfDoom and Jappa13 (ao3). Set 3 years after Abused Kunoichi.

Tsunade has been acting strangely. Since the urgent meeting she had this morning she couldn't look at Sakura properly but did not seem to want to let Sakura out of her sight.

It frustrated Sakura. It made her worried. What if after three years Tsunade has changed her mind and doesn't want Sakura any more? Sakura is useless and Tsunade must have realised how much of a burden she is.

But that meant leaving. And Sakura didn't want to leave.

Sakura rushed to find Tsunade. When she did she was quick to apologise. “I'm sorry! I don't mean to be a burden, but please don't kick me out. I don't want to leave!” tears flooded from her green panicked eyes.

Tsunade pulled Sakura into her arms, trying to calm her down. “Sakura, I would never kick you out. I made a promise those three years ago and I intend to keep it.” Minutes passed and Tsunade held Sakura close, comforting her and drying her tears.

“Tsunade… what's wrong?” Sakura asked softly.

Tsunade let out a sigh. “I received some… _news_ this morning.” she whispered.

“What news?” Sakura asked, concerned.

“I'm so sorry, Sakura.” she whispered, voice cracking. “Your Mother has escaped from prison.”

Sakura stiffened and her heart started racing. What she heard couldn't be true…

Tsunade continued talking, her voice echoing in the background of Sakura's mind. “She left a note… I didn't want to worry you… I'm sorry… she will be caught… we will protect you...”

Black dots danced around Sakura's vision. Words shouted at her through her mind.

… _Escaped… note...protect… escaped… free… me… protect… after me…_

The last thing she heard was the panicked voice of Tsunade. _“_ _Sakura!”_

**x-x**

" _Where is my daughter!" a voice demanded._

_Sakura flinched and tried to force herself further into the covers._

" _I'm sorry Ms Haruno but you aren't permitted to see Sakura." A nurse_ _spoke from outside the room_ _. "Hokage's orders."_

" _Excuse me!_ _You have no right to stop_ _me from seeing my daughter!" Ms Haruno_ _growled, trying to force herself into Sakura's room_ _._

" _I'm sorry Ms Haruno, but you aren't allowed_ _in_ _._ _If you have a problem, please take it up with the Hokage.”_

" _I don't care about the stupid restriction! Let me see my daughter!" A banging noise was heard followed by a crash and a short scream before the door slid open._ _In the doorway_ _stood Sakura's Mother. Sakura whimpered slightly and scooted to the edge of her bed, trying to get as far away from her mother as possible._

" _Hello Sakura,”_ _Ms Haruno taunted. “Y_ _ou've been a very bad girl. You weren't allowed to let people know. You were supposed to keep it to yourself. Now you have to be punished for breaking the rules."_ _She_ _started walking towards Sakura a kunai glinting in her hands._

"No...g _et away from me…" Sakura whimpered,_ _scrambling back. Her mother laughed sadistically, leaning over Sakura with an evil glint in her eyes._

_She brought the kunai down and Sakura screamed out when it dug into her arm._

_The kunai slid out of her arm and the blood dripped onto Sakura as her mother moved the kunai to her other arm. The Kunai struck down and Sakura cried out again, shutting her eyes._ _She prayed for the pain to stop_ _._

 _Sakura felt a breeze_ _rush into the room_ _._ _A loud crash followed._

" _Get away from Sakura!" a voice yelled and Sakura cracked her eyes open slightly. In front of her stood Tsunade in a protective stance, glaring at her mother who was lying against a trolley panting and laughing_ _manically_ _._

" _No…" her mother laughed. "She is my daughter, you can't make me stay away."_

" _Not unless you get put behind bars._ _And I adopt her._ _" Tsunade disagreed._

" _Why would you want to adopt that thing?" Ms Haruno laughed. "She is a disgrace, an accident. She should never have been born. It was her fault my ex cheated on me."_

" _It's not Sakura's fault. Don't blame your only child for something that isn't her fault."_

 _Ms Haruno laughed bitterly and shut her eyes,_ _resigned_ _._

_Tsunade cautiously walked over to Ms Haruno and restrained her. She then started bellowing orders and a couple of ANBU appeared in the room._

_The ANBU grabbed Ms Haruno and walked out the room. Ms Haruno's eyes open and she glared at Sakura mouthing some words._

' _I_ _Will G_ _et_ _Y_ _ou…'_

Sakura shot up with a gasp. Her heart beat fast as her breath came in short, sharp pants.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked from the chair next to Sakura's bed. With one look at her adopted Mother, she burst into tears.

Tsunade was quick to climb onto the bed and pull her daughter in fro a hug. "The nightmare again?" Tsunade whispered. Sakura nodded shakily in reply.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't let her get you. I promise." Tsunade soothed and soon Sakura fell back into a dreamless sleep.

**x-x**

Sakura looked around warily as she walked home. Ever since she found out her mother escaped she had been watchful, wary and always on edge.

The sound of a twig snapping brought Sakura out of her thoughts. Spinning towards the sound Sakura saw nothing, only shadows.

Frowning, Sakura started to walk again but froze when she heard shuffling.

"Who's there?" she called out.

No one answered.

Sakura bit her lip cautiously started moving again, her hands clutching tightly at her clothes.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid…" Sakura wondered to herself.

Laughter echoed through the street. "Really? I thought you were a ninja?"

Sakura stopped, her limbs seizing up. "What do you want?" she asked her voice shaking.

"What? No 'Hi' for your Mum?" Ms Haruno sneered, stepping out of the shadows.

Sakura took a short step back, "You're not my mother…" Sakura muttered, furiously shaking her head.

Ms Haruno laughed. "Yes I am Sakura; I gave birth to you, raised you, fed you and looked after you. I am your Mother."

Sakura took another stumbling step back. "Get away from me!” she cried out.

Ms Haruno took a couple of steps towards Sakura, lights glinting off the kunai clenched in her hands.

Fear grasped at her mind. Sakura rushed to move back, tripping over her feet.

_What is wrong with me? I'm a ninja! Why can't I run!_

Ms Haruno ran towards Sakura. "Now it's time for your punishment!" she screamed, kunai raised.

The kunai struck Sakura in the thigh and she cried out. Ms Haruno laughed sadistically and raised her hand. It came down sharply and everything went black.

**x-x**

Sakura groaned. Her head throbbed and her eyes stung as she opened them. Looking around she frowned at the familiar surroundings.

_Where am I? Why is this place so familiar?_

Then it hit her. She was lying in the bed of her old room.

"Ah, I see your finally awake." Sakura's head snapped towards where Ms Haruno spoke from.

"Why?" Sakura cried out. "Why do you hate me?"

Ms Haruno sneared. "Because, you bitch, it's your fault her divorced me! It's your fault he cheated on me! It's your fault I'm so fucking poor!"

Sakura went to lunge at the old lady but something held her down. Her shoulders pulled back painfully and her wrists were rubbed raw. Looking up, she saw Chakra draining roped wrapped around her limbs keeping her tied down.

"I took the liberty of tying you up as I know you will try to escape."

Ms Haruno stalked forwards. "Now, time for your punishment!" Her hand whipped out and struck Sakura in the face.

Sakura bit her lip trying not to show how much it hurt. The hand struck again, three times in quick succession. Blood trailed down Sakura's cheek from the cuts Haruno's nails made. Not a single sound left her lips.

"Not making a sound is only going to make this worse." Ms Haruno stated as she dug a knife into Sakura's arm and dragged it down the pale flesh, leaving a trail of red in its wake.

Sakura tried to flinch away, a small choked whine leaving her lips.

The same was done to the other arm. The knife digging in deep and slicing through the flesh and muscle like butter. Pain wracked through Sakura's body and more whimpers and whines escaped her mouth. She bit her lip hard, teeth cutting the flesh.

Angry, Haruno stabbed the knife into Sakura's thigh, right next to the earlier wound. A cry escaped Sakura. Delighted, Haruno wriggled the knife, relishing in the screams.

"There we go. Making a noise wasn't that hard now, was it?" Ms Haruno said and pulled out the knife only to push it down to the hilt in Sakura's other thigh.

"P-please! Stop!” she gasped out.

Ms Haruno let go of the knife stuck in Sakuras thigh and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small vial. She bought it up to the light, the honey gold liquid flashing red.

Sakura immediately knew what it was. Despite the pain throbbing through her she started struggling, trying her hardest to get away. “No! Get it away from me!”

The older women laughed sadistically as she opened the vile and flicked the contents on the lid towards Sakura.

Screams echoes around the room as the poison land on her skin. It felt like she was on fire! It spread throughout her body, setting her nerves alight with pain.

"Ah! Stop, please stop! Make it stop!”

Ms Haruno held the vile over Sakura. Time seemed to slow down as the vile was slowly tilted and the contents slowly started to drip.

The bedroom door banged open. Haruno jumped and the poison splashed out of the vile covering both of them. Screams echoed loudly through the room.

People quickly rushed into the room, Tsunade and nurses rushing over to a writhing Sakura while ANBU went to restrain her abuser. Tsunade gathered Sakura into her arms and the nurses all ran at great speed to the hospital. Cries of agony echoed through the village.

 _Why? Why didn't I keep a better eye on Sakura?_ Tsunade thought as she barging into the hospital and set Sakura down on a bed. She bellowed orders and Nurses ran in all directions trying to find what she would need.

Tsunade started removing the poison from Sakura but when she saw the red and gold lines on Sakura's skin, the poison has already seeped into the blood system.

Tsunade grabbed a needle handed to her by a nurse and injected the content into Sakura. A few moments passed and Sakura's screams died down as she sank into the welcoming bliss of unconsciousness. Tsunade placed her hand over one of Sakura's bleeding wounds and started drawing out the poison. Red hot blood and gold liquid splashed out of the wound.

Nurses set up a blood transfuse to replenish the blood Sakura was loosing while others followed Tsunade and started drawing out the poison.

As soon as Tsunade had heard Sakura's screams she knew what poison was used. It was an illegal substance. Something that was incredibly hard to obtain since it was prohibited.

The problem with this particular substance wasn't the pain it cause but another trait it had. The poison ate away at a person Chakra supply until it was gone… permanently. If removed early enough a person would eventually be able to build up a chakra store as the poison was able to destroy a lot of it from the skin. Once it was internal and entered the blood, it was near impossible the stop it eating away at the chakra. Even removing it as Tsunade was doing would not work. It was like a disease. Even if all the poison was removed from Sakuras blood, the chakra would keep disappearing until it was all gone.

Hours passed and soon all the poison had been removed from Sakura's body. Doing a medical scan showed Tsunade that while Sakura was physically healed, her chakra was quicky depleating and would soon be gone.

_She will live… be it a different life._

**x-x**

Green eyes fluttered open and tried to take in the surroundings. Taking in the white walls and sterile smell Sakura knew she was in hospital. Looking at her arms and legs she saw all the wounds had been healed.

She slowly sat up and scanned the room again. She found Tsunade sleeping in a chair next to her bed. She looked uncomfortable, head bent at an awkward angle. But Sakura could tell she wouldn't wake up for a while.

Closing her eyes, Sakura breathed steadily, building up her concentration. Then she tried to summon her chakra. She waited, her taking in a deep breath and holding it in.

She waited… and waited…

Tears flooded her green eyes.

She kept waiting…

“I'm so sorry, Sakura.” the voice broke through her concentration. She turned to face Tsunade, awake and watching. Tears overflowed and dripped down her cheeks.

Tsunade immediately stood up and pulled her in for a hug. “Everything will be okay.” she soothed.

**x-x**

It had been a couple of months since Sakura gave back her forehead protector. Life was definitely different. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi still visit her and Sakura often watches the train.

Sakura can often be found helping out Tsunade at the Hokage tower or at the hospital. She didn't mind her new life. Though there were times she missed being a ninja.

Haruno died not too long after being captured by the ANBU. An unfortunate side effect of the poison was the fact that if ingested it made it twice as difficult to remove from the system. When she didn't receive medical attention soon enough, she died.

A small part of Sakura mourns the death of who her Mother used to be. She had memories of when her Mother would take her to the park, buy her sweats and ice cream. How she would play games with her, tuck her in to bed at night.

She doesn't think she will completely get over what happened. But with the support of her adoptive Mother and friends, she knows she will be able to get through this and get on with her life

  



End file.
